Turning Over a New Leaf
by Draco Malfoy Forever
Summary: I can't write summaries, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had just gone shopping in Diagon Alley for her seventh year school supplies. When she got home, she pulled her trunks out from her closet and set them on her bed. She was just about to start packing when she heard a tap on her window. She looked over and there, sitting outside the window, was the most beautiful black owl Hermione had ever seen. It tapped the window looking–if possible–impatient. Hermione crossed the room to the window and opened it, letting the bird into her room. It flew in and landed on top of her dresser. She walked over and untied the emerald green ribbon that was holding an envelope to the owl's leg. It was a simple envelope that had her name written gracefully on the front. She read it over once and looked over at the bird. "Of course! How could I not have seen who you belong to before?" When she had finished speaking, the owl smirked at her, almost exactly like it's master used to, and flew out the window, knocking over a picture of Harry and Ron in the process.

Hermione went over and closed the window, but then opened it again. Her head was spinning so much she decided that the cool breeze would be helpful. She walked back to her bed and sat down, reading the letter again:

Dear Hermione,

I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I would like to call a truce. I would be extremely thankful if you would agree. I am so sorry for everything I've done to you. I never wanted to be mean to you. I've actually admired you since the first day I met you. You are so smart and talented, and even though you can be a know-it-all sometimes, I'm jealous of it. I hope you take this letter to heart. I know there is probably nothing I can do to make it so you will forgive me for all I've done, but I'd like to give it my best shot.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione was stricken. She never thought she would live to see the day when Draco Malfoy would apologize to _anyone_ let alone a muggle-born. Especially _this_ muggle-born.

She was mulling over whether she should ignore the letter or write back, when another owl flew in and landed on the foot of her bed. It dropped the envelope and flew back out the still-open window. Hermione reached over and grabbed the envelope:

Hermione Granger:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl. Upon your arrival at Platform 9¾ this year, you will be escorted to the Head Boy/Head Girl cabin in the train. You and the head boy will have a carriage to yourselves, and your own dormitory in the castle. Congratulations.

Minerva McGonigal

Minerva McGonigal

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione was awestruck. She couldn't believe she had made Head Girl! She smiled from ear to ear, wondering who the Head Boy was going to be. She had almost completely forgotten Malfoy's letter until she looked down at her lap. Sighing, Hermione went over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was lying on his bed, thinking about the letter he had sent Hermione, when he heard a tap at the window. He looked out and saw a golden owl. There was an envelope tied to its leg with a silky red ribbon. He opened the window, letting the bird come in. He untied the ribbon and read through it as the bird flew away:

Dear Draco,

I will agree to a truce. Although, I will be extremely busy this year with Head Girl duties. I will only really be able to interact with the Head Boy this year.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Draco's breath caught. Hermione was head Girl? Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Draco went out on a limb and wrote a quick note, asking Hermione to meet him in front of the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. He tied it to his owl's leg and sent it off. Then he got up, changed out of his PJ's' and into something nice, and went downstairs to get something to eat. When he was done, he headed out the door. When he got o the leaky Cauldron, he was a few minutes early, so he sat on a bench by the door to wait for her. He hoped she would come. He wanted to tell her in person that he was Head Boy. He wanted to see her reaction. _I bet she'll blush_. He thought. _I love it when she blushes. Her cheeks get so red and they compliment her hair. It makes her look – _His thoughts cut off when he heard a loud *pop* and then she was standing right in front of him. She was wearing a light blue sundress with spaghetti straps, and it was about fingertip length. It showed off her legs marvelously, and they looked exquisite. _Beautiful. _Draco finished his thought.


End file.
